Pięć pięści Króla Wulfhartha
– księga opisuje pięć pieśni o królu Wulfharthcie. Treść Język Shora Pierwsza pieśń króla Wulfhartha pochodzi z pradawnych czasów, około roku 1E500. Po pokonaniu alessjańskiej armii na wrzosowiskach Glenumbrii i śmierci króla Hoaga Elfobójcy, nowym władcą na mocy decyzja Paktu Wodzów został Wulfharth z Atmory. Thu'um nowego króla było tak potężne, że nie mógł on złożyć formalnej przysięgi i musieli ją dla niego spisać skrybowie. Zaraz później spisali oni również pierwsze nowe prawo Wulfhartha - stanowczy powrót do wiary w tradycyjny norski panteon. Edykty zostały zniesione, kapłani wprowadzający je w życie trafili na stos, a ich domy spalono. Wreszcie udało się znieść heretyckie prawa króla Borgasa, Wulfharth zaś za swą wierność Starym Bogom otrzymał przydomek Języka Shora i Ysmira, Smoka Północy. Syn Kyne Druga pieśń króla Wulfhartha sławi jego czyny w oczach Starych Bogów. Walczył z orkami ze wschodu, krzykiem zsyłając ich wodza do Piekła, oraz odbudowała uszkodzony przez smoka czterysta osiemnasty stopień Wielkiego Hrothgaru. Połknął również chmurę burzową, aby oszczędzić swojej armii przeziębienia, za co otrzymał kolejny przydomek - Oddech Kyne. Stary Karzeł Trzecia pieśń króla Wulfhartha opowiada o jego śmierci. Orkey, wrogi bóg zawsze starający się zaszkodzić Nordom, widząc potęgę króla pewnego razu postanowił przyzwać przeciwko niemu ducha Alduina, Pożeracza Czasu. Praktycznie żadnemu Nordowi nie pozostało więcej niż sześć lat życia gdy Wulfharth-dziecko wybłagał u Shora, martwego Wodza Bogów, pomoc dla swojego ludu. W świecie duchów odbyła się mrożąca krew w żyłach walka ducha Shora z duchem Alduina i ponownie, tak jak na początku świata, Shor zwyciężył, ku rozpaczy orków - ludu Orkeya. Wulfarth-dziecko patrzył na tę walkę w niebiosach i nauczył się nowego thu'um, 'Co Się Stanie, Gdy Potrząśnie Się Smoka W Ten Sposób' i za jego pomocą przywrócił swojemu ludowi normalną rachubę lat. Niestety, spiesząc się z pomocą jak największej liczbie pobratymców wytrząsnął z siebie zbyt wiele lat, stał się starszy od Siwobrodych i zmarł. Płomień jego stosu sięgnął podobno domu samej Kyne. Popielny król Czwarta pieśń króla Wulfhartha opowiada o jego zmartwychwstaniu. Krasnoludy i Diabły wschodnich królestw znowu zaczęły ze sobą walczyć i Nordowie mieli nadzieję wykorzystać ten fakt do odzyskania swoich pradawnych posiadłości. Atak był już zaplanowany, brakowało tylko silnego króla, który by go poprowadził. Wtedy pojawił się Diabeł z Dagoth, przyrzekając, że przybywa w pokoju i przynosząc wspaniałą nowinę - wiedział, gdzie znajduje się serce Shora! W dawnych czasach Wódz Bogów zginął w walce z elfickimi olbrzymami, które wykorzystały wyrwane z jego piersi serce jako sztandar mający na celu wystraszenie Nordów. Szatański plan skutkował, póki Ysgramor nie Wykrzyczał Całej Prawdy i Nordowie nie zaatakowali ponownie - wtedy olbrzymy, wiedząc, że ich porażka jest nieunikniona, ukryły Serce Shora tak, aby Nordowie nigdy już nie odzyskali swojego boga. Diabeł z Dagoth przynosił jednak dobre wiadomości... Nordowie zapytali, dlaczego miałby dla nich zdradzić swoich współdiabłów, a on odpowiedział, że Diabły zdradzają się nawzajem od niepamiętnych czasów i tak rzeczywiście było i Nordowie mu uwierzyli. Języki wyśpiewali powrót ducha Shora na ten świat, a ten po staremu zebrał armię, a następnie wessał prochy króla Wulfhartha i odtworzył go, gdyż potrzebował dobrego dowódcy. Diabeł z Dagoth zażądał jednak takiej samej pozycji dla siebie, wspominając, że to on przyniósł dobrą nowinę o świętej wojnie. Shor miał więc dwóch generałów - Popielnego króla i Diabła z Dagoth - i wraz z nimi poprowadził wszystkich synów Skyrim na wschód. Czerwona Góra Piąta pieśń króla Wulfhartha jest smutna. Ci, którzy przeżyli katastrofę wracali pod czerwonym niebem roku Śmierci Słońca. Diabeł z Dagoth oszukał Nordów - Serca Shora nie było we wschodnich królestwach i nigdy go tam nie było. Gdy tylko armia Skyrim dotarła do Czerwonej Góry, zaatakowały ją wszystkie Diabły i wszystkie krasnoludy. Ich czarodzieje unieśli ziemię i przywalili nią Shora, więżąc go na wieczność pod Czerwoną Górą, a następnie masakrując synów Skyrim. Popielny król zabił wprawdzie Dumalacatha Pół-orka, jednak sam przegrał walkę z Diabłem Vekhiem i został wysłany do Piekła - wszystko było stracone. Kyne później wzniosła prochy Ysmira ku niebiosom, oszczędzając mu Piekła i pokazując swoim synom kolor krwi będącej wynikiem zdrady. Nordowie nigdy już nie zaufają żadnemu Diabłu. Ukryta pieśń Wulfhartha, Popielnego króla Prawda na zboczach Czerwonej Góry Serce Shora rzeczywiście znajdowało się w Resdayn, zgodnie z obietnicą Dagoth-Ura. Gdy armia Shora zbliżała się do zachodniego wybrzeża Morza Wewnętrznego, pod Czerwoną Górą dało się dostrzec armie Dwemerów, zwiadowcy natomiast donieśli, że wojska Chimerów dopiero co wyruszyły z Narsis i bardzo ociągały się z połączeniem się z kuzynami przeciwko Nordom. Dagoth-Ur powiedział, że Trójca zawiodła zaufanie swojego króla i wysłała go do Lorkhana (bo pod takim imieniem znano w Resdayn Shora), aby wywarł na krasnoludach słuszną pomstę za ich arogancję, oraz że pokój, jaki Nerevar zawarł z Dwemerami oznaczał koniec życia według zasad Velotha. Według Dagoth-Ura to właśnie to było przyczyną wolnego pochodu Chimerów. Armie rosną Lorkhan (bo pod takim imieniem znano w Resdayn Shora) rzekł na to: "Nie wywieram mej pomsty na krasnoludach z przyczyn, które podejrzewa Trójca, prawdą jednakowoż jest, że zginą oni z mej ręki, tak jak i każdy, kto się z nimi sprzymierzy. Ten Nerevar to syn Boethiaha, jeden z najpotężniejszych Padomaików. Wbrew woli Trójcy jest bohaterem swojego ludu i zdoła zebrać dość wojsk, aby bitwa, jaka na nas czeka była bardzo ciężka - potrzebujemy sił większych, niż te, którymi teraz dysponujemy". I tak Dagoth-Ur, pragnący śmierci krasnoludów równie mocno jak Trójca, udał się go Kogorana i wezwał chap'til jego rodu, jego ogary, czarodziejów, łuczników i skradzionych metalowych ludzi. Popielny król zaś, prastary Ysmir, zawarł pokój z orkami mimo swego norskiego pochodzenia i przyprowadził wielu ich wojowników, ale ani jednego czarodzieja. Wielu Nordów nie mogło się zmusić do sojuszu z odwiecznymi wrogami, nawet na stokach Czerwonej Góry, wielu z nich było blisko dezercji. Wtedy Wulfharth rzekł: "Czyż nie widzicie, gdzie naprawdę jesteście? Czyż nie wiecie, kim naprawdę jest Shor? Czyż nie wiecie, czym jest ta wojna?" A oni patrzyli to na króla, to na boga, to na Diabły, to na orki i niektórzy z nich naprawdę, rzeczywiście wiedzieli - i to oni pozostali na placu boju. Bęben Zagłady Nerevar miał przy sobie Brzytwę, sztylet wykonany z dźwięku księżycowego cienia, a jego przybocznymi byli Dumak Król Krasnoludów władający młotem o boskich wręcz rozmiarach oraz Alandro Sul, nieśmiertelny syn Azury noszący Upiorną Kolczugę. To oni stanęli naprzeciw Lorkhana w ostatniej bitwie o Czerwoną Górę; Lorkhan miał z powrotem swoje serce, przez długi czas był jednak go pozbawiony i nie posiadał jeszcze pełnej mocy. Wulfharth zwarł się z Sulem, nie mogąc go jednak pokonać i legł od ran śmiertelnych, wroga jedynie oślepiwszy swym krzykiem. Dagoth-Ur walczył z Dumakiem i go pokonał, jednak wcześniej Czerpak ugodził w Serce jego pana. Nerevar odwrócił się od Lorkhana i z gniewem zabił Dagoth-Ura, otrzymując jednak śmiertelny cios od Lorkhana. Nerevar udał jednak, że śmierć nadeszła szybciej, niż to miało miejsce naprawdę i z zaskoczenia zadał Lorkhanowi cios w bok. Serce skamieniało po poprzednim uderzeniu Czerpaka i teraz można je było wyciąć Brzytwą - i wycięte zostało, Lorkhan został pokonany, a całą sprawę uznano za zamkniętą. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki